You Were Always on My Mind
by Makolin808
Summary: John and Karkat have a long term long distance relationship. They decide to play an MMO to become closer together.


"Hey, Karkat, wanna play a game?" John asked Karkat one afternoon during their daily round of chatter on Skype.

"Ugh, sure I guess." Karkat responded begrudgingly. On the outside, he pretended not to care, but on the inside, he was thrilled at the idea of playing a fun computer game with his boyfriend.

"Here, download this," John said, excitedly sending Karkat a link to the Second Life website.

"Oh hey, I already have this game. You play too?" Karkat responded.

"Really, Karkat? I never thought of you as the type of guy to play Second Life!" John responded with a giggle.

"Well it's not like I play it RELIGIOUSLY or anything! God!" Karkat blushed and turned away. He secretly loved to play Second Life all the time. He was just too embarrassed to ask John to play with him.

John easily saw through him and gave him a toothy grin, "Alright, I believe you Karkat."

Karkat liked that about John. That he'd go along with whatever he said, even if he knew it was a complete lie. He always tried to make Karkat feel comfortable. Karkat could be a real jerk sometimes, but he knew John would always be by his side.

"Alright, so let's get to playing!" John said, clapping his hands together, giving Karkat another one of his trademark smiles.

_Ugh I hate his stupid little buck teeth and his stupid little nose and his stupid little eyes and his stupid little everything…_ Karkat thought to himself, desperately trying to cover up how absolutely adorable he found John at this very moment. Like a perfect flower. So innocent, so ignorant. So happy. John had been through just as much as e had, but that didn't stop him from being so damn chipper all the time. He was like a glowing orb of joy and happiness that attracted Karkat out of his pit of despair and self loathing. If he didn't have John… Who knows what would have become of him.

Karkat snapped back to reality and started up Second Life. This was going to be fun, he could already tell.

"Karkat, is that really you?" John asked, stifling laughter.

"YEAH SO. GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?" Karkat yelled through his microphone at John, remembering why he never played Secong Life with John before.

"It's just that I'd never expect you to choose a character that looked like that! So _feminine,_" John giggled.

"WELL IF I'M GONNA HAVE TO RUN AROUND LOOKING AT THE BACK OF MY CHARACTER, I'D PREFER A HOT BABE OVER SOME GROSS DUDE!" Karkat angrily retorted.

"_Right,_" John didn't tease Karkat any further though, because he could sense the embarrassment bubbling up inside Karkat, and he wanted today to just be a fun day of games and hijinks. "So what do you want to do first, Sailor Mars?" Okay, he just couldn't let that one slide.

"Well first I'd like to-" An odd character approached Karkat causing some slight confusion, "Um, excuse me? Do you need something, fuckass?

"YOU. I AM IN LOVE WWITH YOU. BEAUTIFUL SAILOR MARS. YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS."

"Who the fuck is this asshole?" Karkat asked John in disgust.

"I don't know! I've never seen him before. Um sir, would you mind backing off? That's my life partner you're talking to." John responded, trying to keep his composure.

"NO. GO AWAY GHOST BUSTER MAN. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG MISS OVER HERE." The stranger turned his character towards Karkat and typed, "DO YOU COME HERE OFTEN?"

_Wow caps lock is really fucking annoying. Is it this bad when I do it, too? _Karkat wondered. _NAH._

"LET ME SHOWWER YOU IN THE GIFTS OF MY PEOPLE," said the stranger as he gifted Karkat 1,000,000,000,000 gold and plethora of rare, expensive clothing.

"Wow thanks asshole. But I'm still not gonna date you. You look like a fucking monster in game and I bet you're even more disgusting in real life. LOL" Karkat typed at the electric blue diapered furry that stood before him.

"I'M GONA PEE," announced the furry.

"THAT'S SICK DON'T PEE ON MY BOYFRIEND YOU WEIRDO!" John yelled, angered by this furry's offensive actions.

"LOL JK WWHAT I'M ACTUALLY GONNA DO IS GIVE YOU THIS." The furry pulled out a very expensive ring which cost 100 dollars of real money and is not even a wearable item and held it out to Karkat who looked like Sailor Mars in Second Life and asked, "WWILL YOU ACCEPT THIS RING?"

"NO WAY FUCKASS." Karkat responded, angrily slapping the ring from the furry's hand.

"WWEH WWEH!" responded the furry.

"WAIT. I KNOW that wweh." Karkat announced to John.

"ERIDAN!" John responded!

"MY SECRET HAS BEEN REVEALED!" SHOUTED ERIDAN!

Just then he flew through the screen and tried to grab Karkat's butt, but Karkat evaded the butt grab and Eridan ended up grabbing his own butt in some kind of Mobius Double Reacharound thing! It was all very traumatic and tramitizing for Karkat and he needed years of therapy to get over. John was there for him the whole time and they never palyed MMOs ever again except sometimes when they cybered because they were in a long distance relationship and couldn't touch butts irl.

"You wwere always on my mind," Announced Erdian as he sat sadly in MMO jail.


End file.
